


Unspoken Desire

by LoveDevilKing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDevilKing/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Dan gives into his desire for the Devil
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Unspoken Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> I wrote this for Kymera219. She knows the reason why.
> 
> Also want to thank GlitterSkullFairy for her beta help. Your advice is greatly appreciated.
> 
> All mistakes are on me. ❤😈👑

Dan sat at the bar nursing his drink like he had every night in the past week. Lux drew him in like a moth to a flame. Or more precisely, Lucifer did.

Ever since he had learned the truth, Dan could no longer deny his attraction to the man. It was like an electric current under his skin, causing his pulse to spike whenever the guy was near. It was driving him insane and the funny thing was, Lucifer had done nothing different. He treated Dan the same as he always had.

So, once more he was in the club, drinking and listening to Lucifer as he played his set at the piano. The devil’s voice was low and sultry tonight and Dan had to resist the urge to palm himself. Maybe he should go home.

“Hello, Daniel,” Lucifer whispered in Dan’s ear, causing him to jump. He hadn’t realized that the club owner had finished his song and made his way to the bar.

Dan flushed and took a sip of his whiskey, stalling for time. Lucifer was standing close enough that Dan could smell his scent. It was a heady mixture of smoke and spice and it had his head spinning.

“Are you going to stay this evening or will you once again fly away like a frightened bird?” The devil asked while reaching for his own drink and leaning a little closer.

Dan stopped breathing.

“I’ve seen you,” Lucifer continued. “Sitting here night after night, and I have to ask myself, what does he want?”

Dan looked into the warm brown eyes of the man standing next to him and tried to remember how to breathe. His heart rate sky-rocketed as he watched Lucifer lick his lips.

“What do you want, Daniel?” the devil whispered over the rim of his glass.

Dan was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited when he couldn’t take his eyes off Lucifer's lips. He wanted to know what they tasted like, what they felt like, how they would look around his…

“Nothing,” he finally croaked out, “just a drink.” It sounded lame to his own ears.

Lucifer chuckled. “Now, we both know you are lying.” Straightening up, he continued, “If you fancy a go, I’ll be just upstairs.” With that parting shot, the devil turned and made his way to the elevator.

Daniel watched his every move.

During the entire journey to the Penthouse, Dan tried to convince himself that this wasn’t a crazy idea. He was going up to Lucifer’s apartment hoping for… He really wasn’t sure what he wanted, just that he desired the devil.

When the doors opened, Dan could see Lucifer at his piano, his back toward the elevator. He had changed once he got home and was decked out in silk pajamas and matching robe. The deep red color was a welcome contrast to the dark color of his hair. Dan watched in fascination as the muscles in Lucifer's back flexed with each stroke of the keys. The vision of broad shoulders sliding underneath silk made Dan ache to feel those muscles himself. He had no idea his dick could get so hard.

“Ah, Daniel,” the devil purred, drawing in a deep breath but he never stopped playing. “Sit down, relax.”

On shaky legs, Dan made his way over to the couch and practically collapsed into the corner. His eyes were glued to the man in front of him. The robe was open in the front and offered just a peek of a chiseled chest. The view was wonderful.

Lucifer finally stopped playing and looked up, lust in his eyes. With a cheeky grin, he said, “I’m so glad you have come to play.”

Dan made no response and none was needed. They both knew why he had come to Lux; he only wondered if he would be able to voice his desires with his tongue-tied in knots.

Lucifer left the piano and went to the bar. He poured two glasses of his finest whiskey and walked over to the couch. After handing one to Daniel, he made himself comfortable on the other end. He draped an arm across the back and held his drink in his other hand, resting his foot on one knee. He allowed the robe to fall open.

The devil knew the picture he presented. Centuries of seduction had honed his skills as a lover. He observed Dan as his eyes were inexplicably drawn to his form. Felt the gaze as it traveled from his face, down his torso to his lap and saw Dan swallow at the sight of his erection.

The devil grinned. Anticipation was half the fun.

“So, tell me, Daniel, what do you desire?” Lucifer didn’t exert his power, wanting Dan to ask for what he wanted without any undue influence. His pulse beat faster waiting for a reply.

Dan was caught in a web of lust so strong he thought he would explode at the slightest brush of a hand but he ached to be touched so he breathed out, “You.” It came out so softly he was afraid Lucifer didn't hear him. He needn’t have worried; the devil had excellent hearing.

“Splendid,” Lucifer hummed before setting his drink aside and sliding closer to Dan.

Dan’s heart rate, already in overdrive, sped up even more at Lucifer’s approach and before he could stop himself, he leaned up and kissed those lips that had been teasing him all night. He broke off the kiss and sat back stunned.

“Mmm, lovely,” the devil purred, opening his eyes and looking directly into Dan's ice blue orbs. “Did you enjoy that?” When Dan nodded, he asked, “Would you like me to kiss you now?” Let it never be said that the devil was not attuned to the needs of his bedmates.

When Dan nodded once more, Lucifer reached up to cup his cheek before leaning down and capturing his lips.

Dan’s body was on fire. Lucifer’s lips tasted like whiskey but they were soft and strong at the same time. Lucifer didn’t rush but instead caressed Dan's lips before drawing the bottom one into his mouth and gently biting. That caused Dan to gasp and the devil took the opportunity to push in and start caressing with his tongue. Daniel felt like he could stay in this moment forever.

Lucifer left Dan's lips to place kisses and nips along his jawline to his neck where he started licking and sucking from his ear to his collarbone. His hand had trailed down, stroking over the hard planes of Dan's chest and abs. When his fingers slipped ever so slightly under his belt, Dan jumped. Lucifer ran his hand back up Dan’s chest.

Leaning back slightly to make eye contact, Lucifer asked, “What do you want from me, Daniel?” His voice low and breathy. He had to admit he was enjoying himself immensely.

Dan looked at the devil and tried to form a coherent sentence but it wasn’t happening. However, Lucifer could read desires as well as he could discern a lie and decided to take the initiative.

“You like my lips, if your eyes tell me anything,” Lucifer explained. “You enjoy my kisses but I think you wish to see them around your lovely cock. Am I right?”

Thankful that he didn’t have to say anything, Dan nodded eagerly.

With a wicked grin, the devil slid to the floor and settled between his thighs. Running both hands over Dan’s chest and torso, he began pushing the fine knit sweater up and off to be discarded somewhere on the floor.

Lucifer hummed when Dan’s chest was exposed and began raining kisses across his pecs, burying his nose in his sternum before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking.

Dan groaned, throwing his head back. It felt so good and he started thrusting his hips without being aware of it.

“Patience, dear one,” Lucifer whispered in Dan’s ear when he felt him start to move. “Let the Devil do his thing.” He smiled when Dan let out a small chuckle.

Licking his throat once more, Lucifer started kissing a trail down Dan’s torso until he reached his jeans. Listening to the small whimpers coming from his current lover, he mouthed the erection in front of him.

“Shit!” Dan exclaimed when he felt Lucifer’s hot mouth on his cock. Even through several layers of clothing, the heat was intense. He could only hope that he didn’t spew like some randy teenager and started trying to think of some extremely unsexy things in order not to come too soon.

Thumbing the button on the jeans and pulling them down, Lucifer left the briefs on for the time being. Running his hands up firm thighs, he ghosted his mouth over Dan’s cock, causing it to twitch. A spark of satisfaction ran up his spine at the movement.

When Lucifer finally peeled down his underpants, Dan looked down at the devil between his legs. He could swear he saw a flash of red and his own lust shot through the roof. As he watched, he ran his tongue up his length before swirling it around the tip. Finally, Lucifer took his cock in his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

 _Fuc…_ , was as far as Dan’s brain got before it went offline.

Head thrown back; Dan gloried in the feel of Lucifer's mouth around his cock. _Damn, he’s good_ , Dan thought as the devil worked him with a measured pace, sucking and stroking his dick with mouth and hand, drawing him ever closer to the edge before backing off to keep him there. Dan wasn’t even aware of the sounds he was making; his mind firmly on the feel of a hot tongue licking his length from root to tip.

He tried to watch but the feelings were so intense he had to close his eyes in order not to come. When he hit the back of Lucifer’s throat, he gasped. But that was nothing compared to the sensation of when he started humming around him and stroking his balls.

Without conscious thought, Dan grasped the devil’s head and started driving into his mouth. Lucifer’s eyes never left Dan’s and he silently encouraged him to take his pleasure. Lucifer removed one of his hands from Dan’s thigh and coated two of his fingers in the saliva running down his chin.

Dan watched through a lust filled haze as Lucifer reached out and began to caress the hole of his ass. He could feel his orgasm like a living thing flowing through his veins and centering on his groin as he thrust into Lucifer's mouth in an ever-spiraling frenzy.

When Lucifer inserted one of his long supple fingers in his ass, Dan cried out and fucked the devil harder. Inserting a second digit, Lucifer pumped to the rhythm Dan was setting. 

Dan exploded with Lucifer's name on his lips and shot cum down his throat when his fingers stroked his prostate.

Lucifer sucked him through it and swallowed everything Dan had to give. Dragging his tongue over the tip, he cleaned up the last of the ejaculate. Easing out of his ass, he got up off the floor to return to the bar.

Dan was a boneless heap on the couch. He didn’t think he could move after coming so hard. It had never been that way with anyone, ever. Waiting for his heart-rate to slow and his breathing to become more regular, he didn’t even care about his state of undress.

Lucifer placed a glass of whiskey on the table beside the couch and sat in a chair directly across from Dan. He had removed his pants and now sat with his very rigid cock in his hand, gently stroking up and down.

Dan couldn’t look away. The devil was hung. Desire once more spiked in his groin.

“I hope you don’t mind,” the Devil smirked, “but you got me quite hard.” He steadily stroked himself, gripping the base before circling the tip. “Mmm, you can watch or…” Lucifer paused, moaning, “…join me. Whatever you prefer.” Throwing his head back, he began to jerk off with a vengeance.

Dan stared. The sight of Lucifer in the throws of ecstasy was the stuff of dreams, wet or otherwise. The moans and gasps, falling from his lips were making Dan’s dick sit up and take notice. Before he could question his decision, Dan was off the couch and kneeling beside Lucifer’s chair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Lucifer moaned into Dan’s mouth as he battled his tongue in a bid for dominance and whacked off even harder. When Dan’s hand skated down his chest and touched the head of his cock, Lucifer came with a roar. Cum shot up onto his abs, his chest, his chin and the chair. He was a debauched mess and more beautiful than any man had a right to be.

Both men were breathing heavy and looking at the other, but neither spoke. Dan was afraid to break the spell and Lucifer was basking in the afterglow. The night had turned out to be very interesting.

“Detective,” the Devil gasped out, breathless, “I never knew you cared.” The grin on his face was pure sin.

Dan laughed. He couldn’t help it. It felt good and the tension left his body to be replaced with a sense of rightness, completeness. He had no regrets for coming here tonight.

“Well, I could use a shower,” Lucifer said, looking down at himself. “Fancy one yourself, love?”

As a matter of fact, Dan did fancy one and both men made their way to the master bath.

Sunlight filtering through the shear curtains of the bedroom roused Dan from his slumber. Stretching, he felt a pleasant ache in places he never had before but it was all worth it. Not to be cliché, but it had been the best night of his life. Looking over to the other side of the bed, he could see that Lucifer was still fast asleep on his side, facing away from him. Looking back toward the bedside table, he picked his phone to check the time. Damn, he needed to get going or he was going to be late. Trying to get up as quietly as possible, Dan sat up and began to look for his clothes. He didn’t see them anywhere and finally remembered they were still in the living room.

“Morning, love,” Lucifer said with a yawn and a stretch that had Dan’s mouth, watering. “Not leaving so soon are you?” He had turned on his side facing him, with the sexiest bed head Dan had ever seen.

“Yeah, I have to,” Dan tried to explain. “I have to go get changed before heading into work. Oh, shit, work.” Gripping his head, he looked at the devil with wide eyes. “You… me… how are we going to work together?” Panic was causing his voice to rise an octave or two.

“Relax, Daniel. No one need ever know,” Lucifer soothed. “I can be very discreet,” he crooned with a mischievous grin. “Now, might I interest you in something for breakfast?” He threw off the sheet to show Dan his very impressive morning wood.

Dan swallowed hard, eyes riveted to the devil’s cock but he had to say no or he might never find the strength to leave.

“As much as I want to, I… I need to go.” Dan could feel the blush creeping across his face and down his neck. He had finally left the bed and was heading toward the other room.

“Suit yourself,” Lucifer snarked before gripping his dick. “I will just have to remember your lovely arse while I take myself in hand.”

Dan made it to the couch and began to put on his clothes from the night before. The sounds coming from Lucifer’s bedroom slithered in his ear and headed straight south. His brain was already trying to figure out a way to repeat the previous night's activities and how often. Lucifer wasn’t kidding when he called himself The Skillet.

By the time the elevator opened to admit him, Lucifer’s cries of pleasure were about to reach a peak and Dan’s own cock was beginning to ache in response but before he could change his mind to stay, the doors closed.

Dan could swear he heard the devil laughing.


End file.
